1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a magnetic fix structure applying to a projection device, and more particularly, to a magnetic fix structure that uses magnetic units to join housings or elements of a projection device together.
2. Descriptions of the Related Art
With the widespread utilization of projection devices, the demand for an easy to assemble and disassemble has been gradually increasing. To accomplish a more rapid assembling process and reduce the number of defective products caused by failure during the assembling process, projection devices must be designed with a foolproof arrangement that can be easily aligned among the components. FIG. 1 illustrates a conventional projection device 10, which comprises a bottom surface 101, a battery 12 and a plurality of screws 14. Usually during the assembling, the top surface 121 of the battery 12 is aligned with the bottom surface 101 of the projection device 10. Therefore, an electrical structure disposed on the top surface 121 of the battery 12 is electrically connected to an electrical structure disposed on the bottom surface 101 of the projection device 10. Then, the battery 12 is screwed onto the projection device 10 by using the screws 14.
This kind of conventional projection device has two disadvantages. The first disadvantage is that the alignment of the battery 12 has to be considered in the assembling process. Furthermore with reference to FIG. 1, if the positions of the screw holes are not designed to be asymmetric or there is no additional aligning device, then it is often the case that the bottom surface 122 of the battery 12 is mistakenly attached to the bottom surface 101 of the projection device 10 during the assembly. In other words, the projection device 10 and the battery 12 cannot be electrically connected to each other. The second disadvantage is that after alignment, even a slight error in the screwing process will affect the precision of other screwing processes and the accuracy of the electrical connection of the battery.
In view of the above said disadvantages, to effectively reduce errors and increase speed during assembly, a method in which the power supply and body of the projection device are joined together by magnetic units is provided. Also, this reduces the structural complexity and improves production efficiency; and additionally, by using the magnetic units in conjunction, the magnetic poles of the magnetic units may be appropriately oriented, making it foolproof and aligned during assembly.